


Neon for Nostalgia

by JabberwockyJinxes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Short, Teen Romance, This is so sappy, but then MURDER!, not even one, there is no murder in this, this show makes me so nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockyJinxes/pseuds/JabberwockyJinxes
Summary: By the time he was fifteen, Jughead Jones had decided that there were only two ways to fall in love.





	

By the time he was fifteen, Jughead Jones had decided that there were only two ways to fall in love. His theory fit nicely with his worldview, everything tinted neon with nostalgia and sensibly romantic.

The first way to fall in love goes like this:

There’s a girl with blue eyes and you’ve known her since you were a child. She’s the all-American girl, the girl-next-door. (Figuratively. There were no girls-next-doors in Jughead’s part of town.) Maybe she’s a bit prissy at times, maybe she doesn’t quite understand (why do you have a bruise on your face Juggie, what did you do) but she has those beautiful eyes.

They’re so blue, and every day they get just a tiny bit bluer, until one day you realize that they’re the most beautiful thing in the world.  
But there’s a second way to fall in love as well.

There’s a boy with brown eyes who you’ve also known since you were a boy. And yeah, he’s also the all-American boy (you have a type), and yeah, he’s the boy-next-door. He drags you into the forest to find bugs, or insists on spending hours painting your bikes to match (why’s your bike so old, Juggie, it’s gonna fall apart halfway to California). You’re inseparable.

Falling for him happens very slowly at first, and then like a giant mad crazy rush like the crash of a hundred thousand pounds of water. And his eyes are brown and look like coming home. And that’s how you know you’re in love.

By the time Jughead Jones was fifteen, he knew that there were a million ways to break a heart (and a mind) and not enough glue in the world to stick it back together. But that’s okay, because Jughead Jones had something better: Enough stubbornness and enough audacity to try.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy and this show makes me want to reread all my Archie comics.
> 
> This was originally part of a longer piece but then I decided to add some MURDER! and SUSPENSE! to the other one so I separated them.
> 
> I wanted to add some Veronica into this because I relate to her on a spiritual level, but I used up all my eye metaphors.


End file.
